The Blackout Battalion
The Blackout Battalion was a black people activist group that joined the republic Here is a war story After the battle, the transport ship Commander Digger and his squad mates 2583 Gily, 1488 Skeletal and 6923 Nova were on got hit by a CIS escape pod this killed there pilot and sent them into a spin into the unknowns of space. Its been almost 4 days in a swinging transport ship and the mod was getting worse Nova and Uzi started to bicker about unhelpful shit until to spinning stopped and Digger know they were in the orbit of a planet and soon they will fall to the ground, he told his men "get to your seats and braes for impact!" there band of men quickly hopped up and sat down, and not a second after the last man sat down the ship lost gravity again and fall out of the sky< the squad of 4 know that the transport ship was meant to take lots of damage but they were all unsure of the out come, about half way down Skeletal throw up and the single drop were hovering in mid air, until the transport ship crashed straight in to what felt like a building and then black all troopers had been nocked out but Digger retained and slow got out his seat and opened the doors, it was a strange feeling the , the wind on his face but a welcome one, Digger opened his eyes to look at the crash site, it was night time he could see small trees on the side of a path, neat houses on either side and what looked like street lights but they were out, "strange" he thought to him self "the light aren't broken" then he came to the conclusion that the impact must have coursed a BLACKOUT. some minutes passed and the rest of his squad mate started to come around and one by one they stepped out side a gazed at the area.......... It was peaceful until the shot started to come the squad of troops quickly moved to cover and grabbed there guns, "droids?" asked Nova "no" replied Gily "there people" he added, Skeletal peeked over and sore a group of 20 men and women pointing gun toward the ship, "get into the open!" yelled an unknown voice, and almost instantly the squad stood up with there hands up, "turn around!" the voice sounded again, and once more the troopers complied, the troops could hear men walking towards them and feel them take there guns, "do we bag them" a dumb looking man said to a more handsome looking man, "bag them, the fuck do you mean" the handsome man said back with a tone of jest, "yes we bag them" he added, and the two men pulled hash sack bags over the troopers heads. The troopers stood up they could feel the life returning to there legs, 2 days of laying down on a half broken cart had made them regret crashing on this planet, "stop" a man yelled, "take the bags off" he said in a grim tone, "and take there damn helmets of too" he added, as the helmets were taken off the troopers squinted in pain at the bright light before them, "now who the hell are you?" the boss man said, and why did you interfere with rebel operations", "rebel operations?" Skeletal responded, "yes dumb cunt, fucking rebel operations, you know R, E, B, E, L!" said say with a cuntish smile "ok no need to be an ass " Skeletal replied,......... "you" the boss man was looking at Digger now, "you look important, why were you interfering with rebel operations" the man was getting angary, "you weren't, see we have been in a out of control transport ship for the past 4 days, we managed to crash here" Digger said with a smooth voice, "what, the actual fuck was that" he said, "why were here?" Digger responded, "you know fuck it why not, now we can see your part of the republic so we think you can help us", the boss man said, "and why would we do that" replied Nova, and he almost instantly received and elbow to the rubs by Gily i "don't question the man" Gily whispered, "because we have a problem the republic senate said they would help us with but no such help has come so were going to take what we've got which is you, so if you want to or not your going to help us" the boss man said with a small smile, "well if the senate needs it done we will help you" Digger responded, "good" the boss chuckled. "so this is everything you need to know,we are a band of rebel who want to restore peace to this planet of ...... Dromund Kaas were the dictator has taken all power and is one by one pulling part a were planet and we need real help, most of the men we have are famers not fit for war but you are clones and we need clones" the boss man looked at the squad mates "we need you to make this right" he said with a tone of helplessness, " ok were will help you, but only if once were done you will give us a ship so we can return home" Digger agreed "Of course, from this day forth you will be known only as Blackout Battalion" the boss said with power, "hey that makes sense because we caused a..... ohhhhh i get it" Nova said in a flash of pure autism. Many days have passed and the war with the Dictator known as Leeshoo and Rebel leader Karvek is coming to an end with the Blackout Battalion becoming war hero's, They had just given Leeshoo to Karvek for punishment and were being praised at the victory ceremony when they all seemed to remember there first day on Dromund Kaas as they reflected they looked upon them self's now, Digger was know as Commander Digger and was a great leader, Skeletal was a Captain and was known for his smart wit and power to make people laugh...... in the grimmest situations, Nova was turned into an Pilot Captain and was the best scout the rebels have ever seen and Gily became a ARF LT and was renown for his recon smarts, as they reflected Karvek approached them with a smile and hugged every last one, "your ship is ready and waiting" he said with a tear in his eye, "Thank you sir" Digger replied, "here taken these maps they will help in time of need" Nova said as he passed a scroll of maps to Karvek, "here some of my last miracle medicine just in case" Uzi passed 5 small vile to Karvek, "don't burn the house down when your gone" Skeletal smiled, "i will be sure to try not to" Karvek responded with a beaming grin. An as the squad of now war hardened troopers bordered there ship and took of into the stars they couldn't help but say "its fucking boring now", they laughed all together and Digger whispered to himself "Piano isn't a bad name" for no god damn reason.